pucks_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
PARENTAL GUIDANCE FOR GTA: IV
SEX & NUDITY: Sex & Nudity: 10. A very strong sex scene. Some partially nudity. Some strong sexual references and jokes. Several stripclub scenes. VIOLENCE & GORE: Violence & Gore: 10. ''Grand Theft Auto: IV ''is extremely violent. No one under 17 is admitted to watch the movie. There is a very violent fist fight between two men. One of them has a knife and slits the other man's throat, spurting some blood. However the injured man does survive and continues to beat the other man, who ends up beaten to death. A man almost falls off a roof. He is able to hold on, but another man breaks his fingers and he falls to his death. A huge amount of blood spatters. A man is shot in the head and some blood and brain matter spatters on the ground. A man is first shot in the leg, blood spurts behind him, and then shot through the abdomen and he falls of the roof, killing him. A man falls out of his car, injured and is then hit by another car and blood bursts all over. A man is shot in the head by a sniper rifle. A man is shot multiple times in the back. Several people fall to their death after being shot with graphic results. A man is shot & killed. Three people are all shot by one man. Although it sounds disturbing, it isn't because you don't see anything. A man talks to a woman. Suddenly two other men arrive and disturb the woman. She both shoots them to death with one single bullet in the head. A man is shot several times, but he alive. He is later shot by a shotgun, blood and matter sprays and he is killed. A woman is shot & killed. A lawyer is shot in the head and blood spurts on the windows behind him. During a hostage, a man is shot & killed, but this is not bloody. Three masked men are threatening, but an injured man stands up and shoots one of them with bloody results. The injured man is then shot & killed. A man falls to his death after being shot. He falls from a huge building so you hear a cringing sound and a splash of blood. A man is shot in the head and a fountain of blood spurts. PROFANITY: Profanity: 10. Very strong profanity is used throughout, including the "F" and "S" words. Strong religious terms. Sexual language. Also some minor profane language like "asshole", "shit" and "damn." Several uses of the sexual term "dickhead" or "cocksucker". DRUGS/ALCOHOL/SMOKING: Drugs/Alcohol/Smoking: 2. There is much drinking, smoking and drug use throughout the film. There are many visits to bars with drinking and smoking. Drug references are used throughout. FRIGHTENING/ INTENSE SCENES: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 1. Plenty of scenes are very intense and frightening. Death scenes can be very disturbing, especially those in which the victims are innocent women who are powerless or terrified. The ending is intense. total count examination: 33/50. Rated R for strong brutal violence, graphic sexuality, nudity, pervasive language and some drug content.